Diogalin Portuguese
The Diogalin Portuguese '''(''Português Diogalino'' in Portuguese and ''Purtugez Diúgalíno'' natively), which may be also called simply Diogalin, Stylianic or even Stylianic Portuguese, is a language invented by a Portuguese speaker, whose first name's Diogo (also called Styliano), which was unhappy with the official form of the Portuguese Language approved in 1990. It is hugely based off European Portuguese, with many differences, mainly in the pronunciation. It serves as a base for languages like the Advanced Diogalin. Basic concepts and goals When making this language, the following things were decided to be changed from the Portuguese language: *Have a new alphabet, which while based on the Latin one, gives more identity to the language. *Remove or reduce the use of the letters X and S in favor of the letter Z and combinations like CS or CH and remove the use of the combinations of letters GU and QU. *Remove "useless" letters, or letters with similar counterparts, like K, W, Y, H and V. *Make the accentuation of words clearer with a more flexible use of accents and the return of using the letters C and P before consonants to make stronger sounds. Alphabet and Phonology '''Alphabet The Diogalin/Stylianic Alphabet consists of the following letters (Latin version): A B C D E F G H I J L M N O P R S T U Z The "official" alphabet version, while still in development, currently looks like this: An internet-friendly version of the personalized alphabet should be written like the following: Λ Б C D Σ Г H I J L M N O P R S T U 3 Phonology Ortography / Writing System The Diogalin ortography is way more uniform than the Portuguese one. If a word ends with a Z or an S but it's followed by a word starting with a vowel, the last letter will always have the sound /z/. Accents are used to distinguish clearly the dominant vowels and the syllables. Phonotactics In Diogalin Portuguese, there are really basic phonotactics: * You can't put an N before a P or a B * You can't put accents on diphthongs or triphthongs, because if you do the syllable will be divided. * You can only use a double S (SS) at the end of words * There can't be the combinations "ês" or "êz", because they are replaced by "ez" * The following vowel sequences are allowed (everything is allowed if in different syllables): ão, ãe, ei, eia, ea, eã, eãe, eu, ia, io, iõ, iu, ou, oi, õe, ui * Many consonant clusters are allowed. Processes of making words All the words are based on the Portuguese language and English words that were not translated. Removing the letter X The letter X is replaced by CS, Z or SH. All the examples are only altered based on the category they're inserted and the ones introduced before. * Xadrez --> Shadrez (Chess( * Exame --> Ezame (Exam) * Óxido --> Ócsido (Oxid) * Máximo --> Másimo (Maximum) * Exceção --> Esheção / Sheção (Exception) * Texto --> Teisto (Text) * Extensão --> Estensão / Shtensão (Extension) Reducing the usage of the letter S The letter S should be replaced by a Z in all the cases it isn't read as S (except in the end of a word). This is also made to accentuate some words. * Conclusão --> Concluzão (Conclusion) * Português --> Portuguez (Portuguese) * Gerês --> Gerez * Três --> Trez (Three) * Intransitivo --> Intranzitivo (irregular case in Portuguese) (Intransitive) Cases it doesn't change * Ansiedade (Anxiety) * Words that don't have an "ês" but rather an "es" or "és" The letters at the end, if followed by a word vvith a vovvel, it is read as /z/ Removal of the letter V The founder of the language is from Northern Portugal, therefore saying /β/ instead of /v/ when a word has the letter V. Not seeing too much important in the letter, he decided to remove it. * Ver --> Ber (To see) * Você --> Bosê (You formal) * Variável --> Bariábel (Variable) * Vambora --> Bambora (Vamos embora / Despacha-te | Let's go) Removal of the letter U after G and Q (and before I and E) * Quinta-feira --> Cinta-feira (Thursday) * Quim --> Cim * Guilherme --> Gilherme (William) * Quarta-Feira --> Cuarta-feira (Wednesday) * Seguidor --> Segidor (Follower) Special Cases vvhere it doesn't change * Pinguim (Penguin) * G to J replacement * Viagem --> Biajem (Trip) * Prodígio --> Prodíjio (Prodigy) Re-insertion of the letters C and P before other consonants The insertion of this letters, as they were used before the 1990 orthographic accord, is optional but can only be replaced by accents. * Ação --> Acsão / Ásão (Action) * Adotar --> Adoptar / Adótar (To adopt) * Direcção --> Dire.csão / Dirésão (Direction) * Objetivo --> Objectivo / Objétivo (Goal) * Egito --> Egipto / Egíto (Egypt) Overall accentuation change Basically every single word suffered from this change. Here are some of the examples: * Enjoo --> Enjôo (applied the E at start) * Vigor --> Bigôr * Ideia --> Id'ei'a (Idea) * Guaxinim --> Guáchiním (Raccoon) * Vimaranense --> Bímâranênse * Veneroso --> Venerôzo * Veja --> Bêja (it is read like Beija --> Bêija, but it's written differently to avoid confusion) (See yourself) * Vantagem --> Bântágem (Advantage) * Nem --> Neim (Not even) * Vazio --> Bazío (Empty) * Transação --> Trânzásão (Transaction) * Tesoura --> Tez'ou'ra (Scissors) (O and U are part of the same syllable and using accents would separate them) * Casamento --> Cazamênto (Wedding) * Sopa --> Sôpa (Soup) * Mexer --> Mechêr (Shake) (all the verbs ending with "er" were modified) * Casar --> Cazár (To marry) (most verbs ending with "ar" were also changed) * Leite --> L'ei'te (Milk) * Todas --> Tôdas (Everything feminine) * Bola --> Bóla (Ball) * Bolo --> Bôlo (Cake) Previous Examples: * Exame --> Ezâme * Exceção --> Shésão / Shepsão * Extensão --> Shtênsão * Conclusão --> Cônclusão * Português --> Portugez * Intransitivo --> Intrânzitívo * Ver --> Bêr * Você --> Bósê * Quarta-Feira --> Cuárta-f'ei'ra * Seguidor --> Segidôr * Pinguim --> Pinguím * Viagem --> Biáje(i)m * Adotar --> Adótár/Adoptár * Objetivo --> Óbjétívo/Óbjectívo Words imported from other languages Some examples are: (these words do not have a translation into Portuguese) * Suspense --> Suspânse * Viking --> Vícínges / Váicínges * Rugby --> Rêiguebí * T-Shirt --> Tíchârte * Outdoor --> Áutedór * Fitness --> Fitenâss / Fitenâse * Stress --> Strése * Internet --> Intér-néte * Gay --> Gêi * OK --> Ócei * Drive Thru --> Dráivetrú * Laser (Light Amplification by Stimulated Emission of Radiation) --> Aleér (Âmplifícação de Luz por Emisão Estimuláda/Chtimuláda is to words wit h X de Radiâção) * Pizza --> Píza * Shopping --> Chópínge * Bacon --> B'ei'cân * Milkshake --> Mílquech'ei'que * Blazer --> Bl'ei'zâr * Atelier --> Âteliêr Modernization Some words are changed or new combinations have been officialized: * Vai para o (go to the ) --> Pó * Vai para um (go to a) --> Paúm * Estar --> Tár (To be a place or estate) ** Eu estou --> Eu tou ** Tu estás --> Tú tás ** Ele está --> Êle tá ** Nós estamos --> Nós tâmos ** Vós estais / Vocês estão --> Bósez tão ** Eles estão --> Êles tão * Sim (yes) --> Iá * Vamos embora (let's go exit) --> Bóra / Bambóra * Vamos lá (let's go) --> Bóra lá Removal of H The letter 3 D'ypthongs' CH -> SH -> LH -> NH -> Ñ UM -> Ũ Vocabulary Dictionary Portuguese based words Verbs Colors 1x 2s 3v 4u 5gj 6cp 7á # Eliminate X # Replace S # Eliminate V # Remove U after GQ # G to J # C and P before # 7 Accents *Not to be confused with "cor" (EUPT) / "cór" (DPT). Usually words are more accentuated in the plural but it doesn't happen in this case to not be confused with the plural of "cór", "córes". Animals Shapes Countries & Nationalities Body Food Time Other Names Homographs Qords from Galician-Portuguese N'ew words' Grammar Examples Keyboard Links